


A Quiet Night

by 13thSpider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSpider/pseuds/13thSpider
Summary: Ahsoka Tano helps Hera cope with the absence of her crew
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one because I've been kicking around the idea of doing an Ahsoka slash fic for a while now and had some downtime.

The ship was quiet. It wasn’t a sound Hera was used to. Normally the chaos of her little group of revels penetrated every moment of potential silence that could be found. Ezra and Zeb might be arguing over a game or the fact that it was a day of the week. Chopper might be sassing to Kanan who struggled hard to keep his patience. And the sound of paint in all its forms usually erupted out of any space that Sabine was left in too long. 

But none of them were around. All off on missions to help their newfound allies. It had been like this ever since their ragtag team of rebels had moved into the big leagues, working with the more organized, and much busier, Rebels they’d connected with. What used to be a job here or a job there had turned into an onslaught of missions, each trying to work just a tiny bit of annoyance and damage into the daily lives of the Empire. She was glad of the work. Proud, even, of their commitment to this new cause. But occasionally she missed it. 

She missed Kanan especially. Their flirtations back and forth, their occasional dalliances and trysts, and almost felt like they’d coalesced into something real and substantial before things got so complicated for the crew. Now, with so much time apart and so much to lose, they felt further from each other than they had in a long time. There was so much she longed to say to him, longed to hear from him, but there never seemed to be enough time to say it. 

“You okay?” She heard a voice ask her from the corridor behind her. It was Fulcru-- Ahsoka. The Togruta was so quiet with her mediation that Hera had almost completely forgotten that she was on the Ghost. “Or are you very concerned that’s not working?” 

Hera looked down, she’d been so lost in thought she hadn’t realized that she’d been nervously flicking the toggle switch of one of the ship’s lights. She blushed a bit, wondering if this flickering had broken her friend’s concentration and that was why she was coming to seek her out. 

“Sorry, I’m sure that was annoying,” she said. “I guess that light works, time to start testing the others.” Ahsoka laughed. She made herself at home, sitting down in the co-pilot seat of the ship’s cockpit. In her hand she carried a small mug, and Hera could tell from the smells wafting off of it that it was a freshly brewed serving of Cassius leaf tea. Catching Hera’s glance, Ahsoka offered the mug out to her. Hera took her up on the offer, accepting a small sip of the tea before handing it back. 

“You seem anxious,” Ahsoka said, taking the mug back. “I wish that I could tell you that everyone will be fine, but, I suppose we both know what a platitude like that feels like.” She was right. Hera had been in the fight far too long and seen too many good people not come home to believe that everything worked out. She wouldn’t try to argue with the former Jedi about it even if she had more optimism. Talking with Kanan the few times he’d open up about the Clone Wars and the Purge that followed made her know better. Ahsoka had fought in the attempts to liberate Hera’s own homeworld from the Separatists, so she also knew how much pain the Twi’leks had undergone during that meaningless war as well. 

“Sometimes I think maybe your people had the right idea,” Hera said. “Maybe the only way to get through these tough fights is to let go of these connections. Stop clinging so closely to everyone.” 

“I don’t think that,” Ahsoka responded. “And I don’t think you really do either. The Jedi talk a big game about no connections but I can’t name a single Jedi who actually stuck to that part of the oath. Master Kenobi had a woman he loved. Master Yoda was connected to almost everyone. And my Master, he..” she stopped. Something caught her as she began to speak about her master. “Nevermind.”

Hera knew better than to press her for more. If there was one thing she’d learned about Ahsoka during the time she reported to her as Fulcrum, it was that she only shared information that she absolutely wanted to. 

“The point,” Ahsoka continued after she gained her composure, “Is that I believe our connections are the only things that actually keep us going. We’re all connected in the living Force, it weaves us together. And denying that energy creates the space where the distrust and pain thrive and feed into the Dark Side. It’s when it’s the most dangerous to connect to people that we need to do it the most. To keep us going.” 

“But it can be so overwhelming,” Hera responded. “There’s so many people in my crew now, and they’re all so important to me. I’ve already lost so much of my family, and now I have this new family and dread something horrible happening to them too.” They both got quiet for a moment.

“Maybe there’s another option,” Ashoka said. “It’s important to form those deep bonds to the people we care about, the ones like family to us. But maybe sometimes it’s okay to just reach out to someone near, and have fleeting moments of intense, meaningful connection that don’t require a long term investment of our emotions.”

“What do you mean?” Hera asked. The other woman grinned and leaned forward in her seat, reaching out with the Force and using it to tug on the collar of Hera’s shirt. It was gentle, not the violent pushes of power she’d seen in combat, but just a soft coaxing that pulled her forward just enough to meet Ahsoka halfway in the distance between their two seats. Ahsoka leaned in to meet her the rest of the way, and Hera could almost feel their lips brushing against each other, save for the faintest trace of air, as Ahsoka waited for the Captain to catch her drift and agree to the next move. 

She nodded slightly and their lips met, Ahsoka raising her hand to grace Hera’s cheek. She hadn’t realized how hungry she’d been for such a caress, how long it had been since things had slowed down enough for a moment like this. She opened her mouth allowing the other woman’s tongue to slip in, meeting it with her own and then biting down slightly on her lip as they parted away for air.  
Ahsoka rose up from her chair and crossed over to Hera’s, pushing her back in the seat and straddling her where she sat. Her lips found their way not back to Hera’s mouth but to the nape of her kneck where she nibbled ever so softly, and allowed her hand to caress one of Hera’s lekku. Ahsoka, having lekku herself, certainly knew her way around in a way that humans tended to bumble despite their efforts. Hera let out a moan as Ahsoka worked her hand down to the tip, where the nerve clusters were the most intense, sending shutters down her body. 

Ahsoka leaned back and looked into Hera’s eyes. One thing was certain, this night was about to get a lot less quiet on the ship.


End file.
